


Second Heartbeat

by KathleenRaven



Series: Olivarry Week 2019 [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Dark Barry Allen, Dark Oliver Queen, Killing, M/M, Murder, Olivarry Week 2019
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathleenRaven/pseuds/KathleenRaven
Summary: Después de enfrentarse a la pérdida de sus seres queridos, Oliver y Barry llegan a la conclusión de que ya no hay nada más que hacer por un mundo que se consume en la maldad, solo queda un camino y están dispuestos a tomarlo.





	Second Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Día 2 de Olivarry Week: Dark AU  
> Menciones de asesinato y violencia

**Tierra 66**  
 **Star City**   
El regreso había sido duro, fue a Lian Yu en una misión de rescate y volvió solo, Thea, William, el equipo, todos los que una vez le importaron se fueron para siempre, a manos de Chase, el muy bastardo tuvo el descaro de suicidarse en su cara haciendo explotar toda la maldita isla, siendo Oliver el único que pudo escapar, desearía no haberlo hecho, pero aún le quedaba una razón para seguir, él.   
Creía que iba a volver y Barry estaría ahí para él, pero que equivocado estaba, su novio estaba en la fuerza de velocidad, evitando que su ciudad quedará en ruinas. Él ya no quería saber nada de la vida de heroísmo, la ciudad y el multiverso entero podían irse a la mierda, hizo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos y aún así no fue suficiente, qué más daba que Star City fuera consumida por el crimen o destruida por alienígenas, a Oliver ya no le importaba ya no tenía por qué luchar.  
 **Central City**   
Salió de la fuerza de velocidad, de la única forma que conocía, corriendo, huyendo como el cobarde que era. Tuvo que lidiar con la muerte de Iris y después ir a la fuerza de velocidad para evitar que desestabilizara y destruyera Central, tuvo que pasar por todo ese dolor para darse cuenta de que el mundo estaba condenado, no podía confiar ni siquiera en sí mismo, pero ya no más.   
Todo el tiempo que estuvo en ese maldito lugar encontró la forma de arreglar todo, resolver el problema de manera permanente, no habría más maldad si la destruía de raíz, de una vez y para siempre, se dirigió al único lugar donde se sentía verdaderamente en casa, Star, Oliver.  
 **Star City**  
Oliver estaba bebiendo, era prácticamente lo único que hacía, beber y dormir, día con día los índices de crimen aumentaban y no le importaba, se terminó la botella y la arrojó al piso con las demás, de pronto vio algo que creyó no vería otra vez, un rayo de luz roja   
—¿Barry?   
—Soy yo, Ollie   
Oliver lo miró detenidamente, preguntándose si no era un alucinación producto del alcohol   
—Creí que estabas en la fuerza de velocidad  
—Encontré la forma de escapar y lo primero que hice fue venir aquí contigo, veo que has estado ocupado   
—Fallé, todos murieron por mi culpa  
Barry se acercó a Oliver, se sentó en su cama, le contó todo lo que pasó  
—No fue culpa tuya, Chase fue el que secuestró a tu equipo y tu familia   
—Pero era mi responsabilidad, no pude salvarlos  
—No quiero que vuelvas a decirlo, las personas que hemos perdido se fueron no por nosotros, es por gente como él y muchos más, todos los que contaminan nuestro mundo  
—¿De qué estás hablando?  
—¿No te has dado cuenta? Por años hemos tratado de salvar nuestras ciudades pero de un modo u otro terminamos fracasando, eso es porque no hay salvación y solo queda un camino  
—¿Y cuál ese camino?  
—Tú lo sabes mejor que yo  
—Estás hablando de matar  
—¿Qué más hay que hacer sino podemos salvarlos? No podemos convencerlos de hacer lo correcto ni detenerlos, pero podemos evitar que hagan más daño  
Fue la primera vez que vio a Barry a los ojos desde que había llegado, se veía diferente, su mirada estaba perdida, vacía, ya no había calidez ni amabilidad, había sido reemplazado con algo que no comprendía pero reconocía cada que se miraba al espejo.  
—¿Y qué planeas hacer? ¿Que Flash y Flecha verde se conviertan en justicieros de la noche a la mañana y maten criminales?  
—No, por eso ellos van a desaparecer, seremos algo más, alguien más  
—¿Qué quieres decir con convertirnos en alguien más?  
—Cuando estuve en la fuerza de velocidad estuve pensando muchas cosas ¿Te imaginas cómo sería si combinamos mi velocidad y tus habilidades?  
—Definitivamente seriamos imparables  
—Encontré la forma de hacerlo  
—¿Vas a transferir tus poderes a mí?  
—No, es algo todavía mejor ¿Recuerdas a Firestorm?  
—Quieres fusionarnos  
—Sé como suena, pero encontré la forma de hacerlo, podríamos unirnos y separarnos cuando queramos  
—Hay que hacerlo

* * *

  
El proceso no tomó mucho tiempo gracias a los poderes de Barry, volvieron a utilizar el búnker como base de operaciones, era el día que habían elegido para usar por primera vez su nueva habilidad, usando las cámaras de seguridad encontraron a dos hombres cometiendo asaltos en un callejón  
—¿Estás listo?— preguntó Barry  
—Siempre  
La calle estaba totalmente oscura, desde que el vigilante había desaparecido Star se convirtió en el patio de recreo de los delincuentes, dos hombres hacían de las suyas en un callejón, de pronto vieron una luz roja y verde, lo próximo que supieron fue que uno de ellos estaba contra una pared, no pudo hacer o decir nada mientras aquel ser se llevaba a su compañero, el chasquido del cuello rompiéndose sonó lo suficientemente alto, el hombre estaba muerto antes de caer al suelo, el otro sujeto solo observaba en shock, la extraña figura se acercó, no pudo ver su cara pero sí los ojos que brillaban de rojo  
—Dile a tus amigos que se cuiden si no quieren terminar como él y vete antes de que me arrepienta de perdonarte la vida  
El hombre salió corriendo despavorido  
Volvieron al búnker, antes de separarse se pusieron frente a la vitrina que antes sirvió para guardar los trajes de su época héroes, por fin podían ver con detalle lo que hizo la fusión, era una mezcla de ambos, los rasgos fuertes de Oliver con la expresión suave de Barry, sus ojos eran de un verde intenso y la complexión de Oliver, simplemente la combinación de lo mejor de ambos, se separaron  
—Creo que salió bien  
—Ahora saben que hay alguien protegiendo la ciudad  
Ninguno de los sintió remordimiento alguno por matar a alguien

* * *

  
Desde ese primer día salieron regularmente a las calles, dandole su merecido a ladrones, estafadores y demás criminales, actualmente se encontraban persiguiendo a un hombre, podrían haberlo asesinado desde que lo acorralaron calles atrás ¿Pero así qué tendría de interesante? El sujeto en cuestión, Freddy algo, tenía múltiples denuncias por acoso sexual y violación, tenía que recibir un castigo.   
La velocidad de Barry era más que suficiente, solamente lo dejaron creer que podía salvarse, evitar su destino fatal, dejó de correr en cuanto perdió de vista el borrón de luz, se secó el sudor con la manga de su jersey rojo y verde  
—Qué dulce de tu parte usar nuestros colores el día que vamos a matarte   
El tipo los miró, su cara estaba cicatrizada, como si se hubiera quemado recientemente, lejos de asustarse solo se rió  
—Crees que estás haciendo el bien, pero eres igual que yo, estás enfermo, tu alma está manchada   
—Cállate  
Se paró frente a él e hizo vibrar su mano, atravesó el pecho, desde luego el tipo murió en ese segundo, pero no eso no era suficiente para pagar por lo que hizo, cuando retiró la mano había algo más, el corazón, lleno de sangre, lo tiró junto al cuerpo  
—Es claro que nunca tuviste uno si te atreviste a hacer todo lo que hiciste   
Se fue, dejando el cuerpo para que la policía lo encontrara 

* * *

  
Oliver y Barry estaban en el sillón, recostados viendo la televisión, de pronto comenzó el corte informativo  
 _Bienvenidos a otra hora de Star News, arrancamos con las noticias_  
 _El índice de criminalidad ha disminuido en un 90% los asaltos y demás delitos de alto impacto se han reducido_  
 _Por otro lado la policía encontró 3 cadáveres está mañana, uno de ellos estaba atravesado por varillas de construcción_  
Oliver y Barry se rieron, ese había sido uno divertido  
 _La policía analiza la posibilidad de que el llamado Green Demon sea un asesino en serie…_  
—¿Green Demon?— preguntó Barry— cuánta falta de creatividad   
—A mí me gusta— dijo Oliver— suena bien  
—Si te gusta, entonces está bien, ahora ¿por qué nos encargamos de otras cosas?— acarició lentamente la entrepierna de Oliver  
—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo

* * *

  
Terminaron con todo el crimen, al fin todo estaba en paz, tal como debía ser  
—Lo logramos— dijo Barry   
—Sí, lo logramos  
Se besaron, a sus pies el montón de cadáveres llegaba a una altura considerable, algunos de ellos estaban desmembrados  
—¿Y ahora qué?— preguntó Oliver  
—Seguimos, hay todo un multiverso lleno de tierras que limpiar  
¿Fin?

 


End file.
